


I Am Bread

by BrambleBreath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleBreath/pseuds/BrambleBreath
Summary: Marinette teaches Adrien how to play an indie game with an unusual premise, and the two of them have fun challenging each other.





	I Am Bread

“I am... bread?” Adrien tilted his head as he read the title off the screen, glancing over to see Marinette giggling behind her hand.

She stopped quickly, beaming at him as she spoke. “I know, it sounds pretty silly, but it’s fun, I promise. And pretty challenging.”

“Oh really...” Adrien couldn’t hold back his cheeky grin. “I would have thought if anyone were up to the challenge, it’d be you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Her cheeks turned a brilliant pink, her eyes widening a bit, but to his chagrin, she didn’t laugh at all. Maybe Ladybug was right about his puns all along; Nino never seemed to like them either, now that he thought about it. He quickly changed the subject: “You’re always way better than me at video games anyway, so if it’s a challenge for you, I can’t even imagine how hard it must be.”

Still flushed, she turned away from him a bit. “I think you’re amazing - I mean -” She was really red now, her wide blue eyes fixed on his for a moment before she started shaking her head. “I think you’ll be amazing - at the game!” 

He chuckled, gripping the controller. “I’ll do my best.” 

Adrien loved playing games, but if he were being totally honest, he mostly played fighting games and RPGs, and Marinette always seemed to be at least a little better at anything they picked up. All those years spent locked in his room, and he didn’t even manage to get good at video games - what a joke. 

The point of the game, as Marinette explained, was to get the bread to become toast without making it so dirty it becomes inedible. On the first level, that meant getting into the toaster across the room. 

“Simple, right?” She smiled at him, patient and kind. How did he get so lucky as to have Marinette as a friend? 

It took him all of 15 seconds to fall on the floor, and another 30 or so after that to become inedible. 

“I suck.” He slid down in his chair. 

“You don’t suck, it’s your first time.” She slid a little closer, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You should have seen me my first time - or my dad! He was practically sulking the whole next day until he could come back and finish the first level.”  
She did an impression of her dad, arms out at her sides to mimic his broad shoulders, hanging her head dramatically. 

Adrien let himself laugh, at first for her sake, and then for his. There was something so infectious about her smile and her playful sense of humour. 

He let his head loll toward her. “Can you show me how?” 

“Sure,” she said, fingers tentatively sliding over his. She used his thumb to press x, restarting the level. “It’s just a matter of getting the rhythm of the movements down. After you do it a few times, you’ll have no problems.” She pushed his index fingers down over the trigger buttons. “See? Like that.” 

She pulled her hands back, watching him try. 

He kept rhythm for a few moments before fumbling again, bread sliding down the chair leg and dangerously close to the floor. He held his breath, all of his attention going into recovering. 

“You got this!” She cheered, watching the bread clamour back up the chair leg and onto the seat unscathed. “See! You’re already great at this!” 

He let out all of the air out of his lungs, staring at the screen for a moment. “It’s a lot easier when you’re helping me.” 

Marinette smiled, but said nothing, her cheeks turning pink again. He’d never understand how she always remained so humble. If the tables were turned, he could definitely see himself gloating at least a little, or at least trying to pull more compliments out of her. 

“Hey, since you’re amazing and I’m awful -” he saw her mouth open to disagree, so he just kept right on talking “- maybe we should try to play together.” 

She paused mid-thought, scrambling to keep up with where that sentence went. “Together?” 

“Yeah. It’ll even things out. You take one side of the controller and I’ll take the other.” 

She looked at him with wide eyes again, clearly thinking he must be some kind of idiot, but after a moment she said “O-okay” and wrapped her fingers around the controller. Within seconds, she had her path mapped out and was directing Adrien. He watched her hands more than the screen, trusting her almost blindly whenever she told him to move in this direction or that, all of his focus going into syncing up their holds. He only really looked up when she started to cheer:  
“Almost there!” 

She had her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, eyes narrowed on the screen as they tipped the bread forward and into the toaster. 

“Yes! We actually did it!” She beamed at Adrien, her face inches from his, and suddenly he felt her blush spread to his cheeks. She pulled back quickly, sinking back into her chair as it started to spin. “That was incredible!” 

Adrien was stuck, though, still holding his half of the controller in his left hand, leaning hard on his right arm rest, his cheeks red and his heart pounding. He blinked, settling against his backrest too, still watching Marinette’s gleeful expression as she spun in her swivel chair. Of course, he was smiling too. He couldn’t not. When had he ever resisted one of Marinette’s smiles? They were infectious, remember? The blushing, his heart pounding, that was just - he didn’t know what, but not that. 

“I didn’t even think it was possible to beat a level that way, let alone first try.” She was still rejoicing. “See, you are really good.” 

He knew he was staring at her, but something about the way she smiled was like a warm hug after a long day, and he could have sworn his heart was about to stop or burst or something, because there was a warmth in his chest that just didn’t make any sense, except... 

“I think we just make a really good team,” he said. 

It was the same way he felt around Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever published fic. Please tell me what you liked or didn't like in the comments or on my tumblr: [@bramblebreath](http://bramblebreathe.tumblr.com) or [@gabrielsagresticles](http://grabrielsagresticles.tumblr.com) for Miraculous stuff.


End file.
